A flyback transformer for a television is typically mounted on a circuit board and electrically connected to circuit paths on the board. A known method of mounting a flyback transformer on a circuit board utilizes multiple wire pins that are installed in a base of a transformer bobbin to serve as legs for the transformer. Multiple magnet wires are wound onto the bobbin to create conductive wire windings, and ends of the wires are wrapped around the pins. The wire ends are joined to their respective pins by solder in a hand soldering operation, and a hot melt glue may also be applied over the solder joints to provide an additional measure of security. When transformer assembly is complete, the transformer is mounted on the circuit board with the transformer legs installed in holes in the circuit board. The legs are then soldered to the circuit board in a hand solder or wave solder process.
This process has a number of disadvantages. First, the process is labor intensive and therefore expensive. Second, the solder joints may crack due to shock or vibration, thereby interfering with signal integrity. Third, when the transformer is mounted to a low cost paper based circuit board, tear out of the pins from the board may occur. This problem can be avoided by manually crimping eyelets into the circuit board holes to reinforce them, but this increases the cost of the board. There is a need for a transformer to circuit board mounting device which overcomes these problems.